yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Crow Hogan (manga)
* The Black Whirlwind * M-Head * Broom Head | se_name = Krouv Hougan | es_name = Cuervo | ko_name = 크로우 | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) | age = 18http://postimg.org/image/4n6zarn9t | weight = 56 kg | height = 174 cm | birthdate = September 6 | gender = Male | relatives = Yoshi Hogan (little brother) | manga_deck = Blackwing }} Crow Hogan (クロウ・ホーガン, Kurō Hōgan) is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. He is a contestant in the D1 Grand Prix which he entered in order to encourage his little brother, Yoshi, to have an operation. Design Appearance Crow's main feature is his orange, spiked hair which is held up by a headband. Leo often mocks Crow for his hairstyle, often calling him "Broom Head". Crow's attire consists of a brown, sleeveless jacket over a yellow shirt, two grey finger-less gloves, green pants and brown boots. He also wears two black bands around his arms. Crow also has several Criminal marks on his face, but it's unknown how he acquired them. He is also mocked for them by Sect Ijuin, who calls him "M-Head". Personality Crow is shown to be extremely friendly, making friends with Yusei Fudo straight away in the D1 Grand Prix. He is also very protective of anyone as well as his turbo Duelists pride as he protected two innocent bystanders from being killed by a stray missile fired by Leo's "Power Tool Mecha Dragon". Crow also gets into small arguments easily, which often results in petty name calling, as seen with Sect and Leo. Biography History .]]Crow's little brother, Yoshi required a life-saving operation, although being scared about undergoing it. Crow was unsure about entering the D1GP, so Yoshi tells him that if Crow entered the D1GP and became Duel Champion, it'd give him courage to undergo the surgery, also the prize would make the cost of the operation mean nothing. Crow then jokes about Yoshi looking like being 80, then smiles, and makes this promise with Yoshi. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Crow first appeared in the opening ceremonies of the D1GP along with Kalin Kessler to which Jack Atlas smirked at. He was later shown walking up to Yusei Fudo after his victory over Greiger to congratulate him. He went to the circuit as it was his time to Duel against Bolt Tanner. On the first turn, Bolt managed to get a significant advantage by not only Summoning "Machina Cannon" with 3200 ATK, but also Setting the powerful "Mirror Force" Trap Card. Crow saw this as no problem, as he managed to Synchro Summon twice in one turn, negate the effects of "Machina Cannon" and destroy Mirror Force, causing a First Turn Kill getting him through to the next rounds. He was later seen in his second Duel when Sect's shadow card activates, causing a sharp pain to go through his arm causing him to halt his Duel Runner. laugh, as they notice how similar they are.]] When Yusei was challenged by Leo to a Duel, Crow stood at the sidelines, observing and cheering Yusei on. When Yusei won, he made fun of Leo. Later, Crow entered the second stage of the D1GP, where he Dueled Yusei. While they Dueled, it is revealed that Crow entered the D1GP in order to fulfill a promise with his little brother, Yoshi, who needed to undergo a surgery, but didn't have the courage to do so: if Crow entered the D1GP and won, Yoshi wouldn't back out for the operation. The Duel consisted of a fierce Synchro battle. Both Crow and Yusei recognized each other's strength, and even laughed together as they noticed how similar they are. However, Crow lost to Yusei, and even cried because of that. However Yusei assured him that although he lost, Crow wasn't eliminated from the tournament and that there are plenty of Star Tickets left, meaning that Crow still had a chance to enter the finals. Immediately then, the Duel Zodiac lit up, and then both Yusei and Crow went to an unknown place, in an ancient era. There, they found a coliseum, and the Priest, the original owner of "Stardust Spark Dragon", challenged Yusei to a One Shot Run in order to fulfill the ritual of the dragon. While Yusei underwent the ritual in attempt to obtain the Duel Dragon, Crow watched him and cheered him on. After Yusei completed the ritual, both went back to the present, and Yusei obtained both the Duel Dragon and the 4-starred Star Ticket, as he won his Duel against Crow. Later, Crow is seen heading to the volcano in order to get the 12th Star Ticket in order to enter the Duel Gate. When he arrives, he sees Commander Koda laying on the ground with his cards spread across the ground and wonders what happened. Looking at the Duel Zodiac, Crow sees a Duel Dragon card with Shadow Miasma surrounding it. The Shadow Miasma takes the form of Crow himself and Crow realizes that this is his Duel Dragon ritual and in order to get the Duel Dragon card and Star Ticket, he must defeat himself to do so. Crow and Dark Crow are evenly matched throughout their Duel. Crow becomes annoyed when Dark Crow keeps copying him. Dark Crow taunts Crow by telling him that what he hopes to gain is something that he cannot reach. Crow ignores him and says that he doesn't know him but Dark Crow replies that he does know him because he is him. Dark Crow then tuned both of his monsters on the field to Synchro Summon his Duel Dragon, "Blackwing Dragon Black Feather" and states that this is what Crow desires. Upon looking at the monster, Crow wonders if this is what he really desires. Crow reappears after defeating Dark Crow and appears just in time to save Yusei from Dueling Lazar. Revealing that not only does he have the ? Star Ticket but the Duel Dragon card as well, Crow tells Yusei to go on ahead as he will hold off Lazar. Lazar becomes angry at Crow for getting in his way but Crow mentions that he can still enter the Aerial Fortress Seibal if he manages to defeat him in a Duel. Lazar agrees and accepts his challenge. At first Crow is pushed into a corner by Lazar due to the effect of his "Jester Puppet King Pantomime" but through a combo of his Duel Dragon and the "Black Revenge" Spell Card was Crow able to defeat Lazar. Afterwards he proceeds to release all the people that Lazar captured. After tying up Lazar, Crow sees Leo and Luna again and assumes that they are here to Duel him unaware that they were freed from their shadow miasma. After Leo apologies for his previous actions, Crow becomes confused at the twins sudden change in personality. Later on Crow suffers from the effects of Goodwin's energy drain. Deck Crow plays a "Blackwing" Deck, focused on hyper-speed Synchro Summoning to gain Crow quick field advantage. He also counts with many Synchro support cards such as "Synchro Creed" and "Synchro Transcend". Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters